In Time
by 15ekaytert887
Summary: Set back in time aboard the Jolly Roger at the end of Season 3. Slight AU. Emma never makes it off the ship with Killian and is now at the mercy of an angry, lust fueled Hook, can Killian save her before it's too late


_**Warning:**_ _this is some experimental writing. The idea has been in the back of my mind for a while now and I just wanted to get it down on paper (well the interweb) I know sexual assault is a very serious issue and I really do mean no disrespect to anyone. If it is not your thing please do not read it._ _ **(*spoiler***_ _no penatration actually happens just the accounts leading up to it_ _ ***)**_ _Like I said it was just an idea I had so please don't judge me to harshly for it._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _obviously not mine_

* * *

"There I am, rather dashing don't you think?" Killian gestured to Hook playing dice across the tavern.

"Is this even a good idea?" Emma asked "what about preserving the future?"

Killian wasn't sure that this was a good idea, not at all in fact, but it was the only idea that they had come up with that had a chance at actually working. "It'll be fine." He told her "given what I'm drinking if I do remember anything I'll simply blamethe  
/rum." He added hoping to appease not just her but himself as well. "Just be sure that I – he – remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship, I'll take care of the rest." Killian looked at Emma and then turned back towards the man he had once  
/been, still slightly worried.

"Ok." He heard Emma say, he turned back to her in time to see herremove her brown cloak and begin unlacing the top of her already all to revealing corset.

"What, What are you doing?" He stuttered, holding up his hand to stop her from freeing her breasts anymore.

"making sure he stays occupied." Emma responded in a mocking tone "it shouldn't be difficult you and I both know I'm _his type_." She smirked at him, a knowing glint in her eye. Killian didn't like this. He had thought that Emma would just stayat  
/the table and keep a look out, maybe cause a distraction if she saw Hook get up to leave.

Emma got up from the table, ready to make her way towards Hook, but Killian stood as well blocking her "Swan, that man sitting there, you don't know him." He warned her eyes serious "just be…careful." He added his voice slightly shaky at the ideaof  
whatHook was capable of doing to her.

Emma met his eyes full on with a delightful smirk "if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous." She told him, her knowing green eyes full of mischief. Killian glowered at her and walked off. Of course he was jealous. He would be jealousof anyman  
who got to spend that kind of time with the woman he loved, but it wasn't just jealously that was creeping in him, it was fear. Fear of what Hook would do if Emma got him tooriled up. Killian remembered many abar wench whohad teased thecaptain  
intothinking he could have them, and he had most always eventually taken them, wether they still wanted it or not, especially if he had had just a little too much to drink that night.

Once outside the tavern Killian breathed in the cool night air, trying to calm himself. Emma was a beautiful grown woman, she had surely dealt with scum of the earth men like Hook in the past. Killian needed to trust that she knew how to handle herself,  
andthem. And anyway, they were in the tavern and Hook always took his women in the privacy of his own ship, so there was no reason to fear.

Killian took another deep breath calming his nerves and clearing his head, trying not to think about what Emma's part of the plan was, but his part. He and headed off toward the _Jolly Roger_ where hopefully Snowwould be looking for transport  
soon.

Killian was sitting in the dark shadows of the quarters of his beloved ship. He hadn't seen her since he had traded her to Blackbeard for the magic bean but he had no time to relish in the pleasure of being home again. Snow White sat in front of himand  
he needed her to steal Charming's ring if he and Emma ever had a chance of making it back to their own time alive. Killian was almost done instructing her on what he needed when he heard a familiar voice up on deck "I've carried rum barrelsheavierthanyou!" _Bloody hell..._ he

thought, he turned back to Snow "You need to get off this ship _NOW!_ " he said to her.

"But we haven't fini-" she began

Killian cut her off "go to the tavern, I'll meet you there and we can finish our business." Snow didn't need to be told twice. Hearing the footsteps up on deck Killian opened the window for her and she quickly scurried out. She scaled the side ofthe shipwith  
/ease. Killian was about to follow when he came face to face with Emma.

"What are you doing I thought I told you to keep him occupied?!" He said to her, stunned to see her of all people here. He had assumed that Hook had been talking to woman up on deck but he had never thought that his Swan ofall peoplewould haveaccompaniedthe  
/pirate captain back to his ship.

"I am" Emma replied defensively.

"By taking him back to my ship?" He questioned, the frustration coming through in his voice. He didn't like this, not one bit, but they didn't have time to argue, they needed to get out of there.

"His ship" she reminded him hurriedly.

"You know what I mean.." was all he was able to get out as she looked at him a bit frantically.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try and keep him above deck so you can get out of here." She said to him. _What the bloody hell did_ that _mean?_ Killian wondered. What had Emma planned on doing if he _hadn't_ beenthere.  
/He was about to ask her as much whenhe saw a pair of boots coming down the ladder behind her and so Killian quickly ducked into the shadows. Emma turned just in time to see Hook smiling drunkenly at her.

"Now, what are you doing down here?" Hook asked her.

"Nothing just got tired of waiting" Emma replied, then Killian watched as Emma grabbed Hook by the lapels of his coat and kissed him passionately. Jealously and rage flared in Killian like fire. He knew what the man kissing Emma was like andhe didn'twanthim  
/within a hundred feet of her, let alone touching her the way that he was. Emma seemed less than concerned about Hook as she passionately kissed him back. She opened her eyes and they met Killian's, she gestured forhim to

he gobut he didn't. She pulled back from Hook smiling at him.

"Apologies," Hooked said "a woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention." Killian knew what that meant, and he could take it no longer, he stretched his hooked arm out grabbing Hook by the shoulder spinning him aroundand punchinghimas  
/hard as he could, right in the face. Hook collapsed to the ground, totally out cold.

"Seriously how is _that_ not going to have consequences!?" Emma screeched at Killian while gesturing to Hooks now unconscious body lying on the ground.

"He was asking for it and like I said he'll blame the rum." Killian replied. The only consequences Killian saw were protecting the woman he loved from his former self and maybe a splitting headache for past Hook in the morning, but with the amount ofalcoholthe  
/pirate had consumed, that was bound to happen anyway. Killian was still reeling that Emma had even let that man _touch_ her, but he chocked back his anger and turned to her "look" he said "we need to get off this ship, I'll goup first

and get my crew off deck, then you get yourself to the tree line, at the top of the hill. I have to go finish my business with Snow."

"You're not finished?" Emma griped at him. Killian just gave her a hard look but continued.

"when I'm done I'll meet you there." Emma was clearly still annoyed but nodded in agreement. Killian looked down at Hook, still unconscious and then back up at Emma "Right, give me two minutes, then make your escape." Killian looked at her worriedly,  
/notwanting to leave her alone with Hook again, even if he was unconscious but he needed to give her time to escape so he had no other real option. "Are you sure you'll-" he started.

"I'll be fine." Emma answered him quickly. When he didn't move right away she placed a soft hand on his forearm. She smiled and said more softly "Really." She said reassuringly. Killian looked down at where she was touching him. Trying to keep his breathingsteady.

"Right, two minutes." He reminded her giving her a tight smile. He had a bad feeling about this but again they didn't have any other real options. Killian turned to head up the ladder, when he suddenly stopped, turned to her and pressed his lips firmlytohers.  
/Before she could kiss him back, shove him away, or react in anyway at all he had already pulled away. He gave her a smirk and a wink and scurried up the ladder and disappeared.

Emma breathed heavily. She wanted to be infuriated with him for kissing her but she wasn't. Although it had been fast and hard his lips had been soft and warm. Emma shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She began counting, pacing thefloor

counting quietly as she did. when she got to 150 Mississippi (just for good measure) she lifted her hood and began making her way up the ladder. She was on the third step when she was suddenly yanked backwards by a sharp metal hook and a rough voiceasked  
/"Where do you think you're going Lass?"

On the docks, Killian watched his crew leave for the tavern, then looked worriedly back at the _Jolly Roger,_ waiting for Emma to appear and make her escape, when he heard someone behind him.

"Are you sure you're alright captain?" Smee asked him anxiously "Something seems very wrong, and what about that woman you were just with?"

Killian turned his back from his beloved ship and toward his first mate angrily. "That is none of your concern." He told him in the most commanding voice he could muster, trying to sound like his old self.

"I know but-" Smee began

"Listen very closely Mr. Smee, what I do and who I spend my time with is none of your business and you'd best to drop this topic now before I-"

Killian looked up just in time to see a brown hooded figure pass quickly by them in the direction of the woods, he let out a sigh of relief.

 _Good_ , _she's off,_ he thought _now I just needto make sure Snow heads in the right direction and we can get the bloodyhell back to our own time._

However the gnawing feeling that Killian had had ever sense he had thought of this plan didn't totally stop.

"no no captain, I understand, I won't bring it up again" Smee was saying hurriedly taking Killian's distracted silence as a threat. Killian looked back at Smee, a little less angry now knowing Emma had safely gotten away. "Is there anything else

I can do for you?" Smee was asking him.

"Yes," Killian relied "you can get the bloody hell out of my sight for the rest of the night."

"Yes, captain" Smee said bowing his head and retreating from the docks. Killian watched as his first mate retreated, His insides still gnawing at him. He knew it was just anxiety from being separated from Emma so he quickly sped off to find Snow, thesooner  
/they were done the sooner he would see Emma's smile again.

Emma's heart stopped, Hook had her tight in his grasp. She was trapped between him and the wall and she couldn't move. She tried Squirming away but that only made the pirate hold her tighter. "I'm leaving" she stated. She wasn't afraid, herselfshe  
/had been in plentyof situations in the past where some drunk guy had gotten to handsy and needed to be taught what the word "no" meant. Besides she knew Killian wouldn't ever hurt her. He may make plenty of scathing remarks and innuendos that

madeher want tokill him (or kiss him depending on her mood) or even kiss her by surprise like he just had, but Emma trusted him and knew that beyond a doubt hewould never force himself on her in that way, no matter how drunk he was.

"Like bloody hell you are." Hook said angrily. Emma looked up at him then, really seeing him clearly for the first time that night. His piercing blue eyes usually filled with kindness and humor were clouded and filled with darkness. In them she saw amultitudeof  
/emotions but mostly she saw hate, anger, vengeance, and lust. His eyes hadn't been this way at the tavern, he had disguised it well and she hadn't thought much about how his eyes were slightly different from the man she knew, chalking itupto

the rum. But now, Hook was no longer trying to hide the darkness that was within him from her.A shiver went down Emma's spine.

No, Killian Jones would never hurt her but this wasn't Killian, this was Hook.

And Hook didn't givea damn what he did to her.

"Yes I am." Emma said, hoping the fear she felt slowly creeping through her didn't come through in her voice. She went for the hail marry pass, jerking her knee up forcefully, hoping to land him in the crotch so she could make her get away but Hookswerved  
/outof her way laughing darkly.

"Well that's not very kind of you love, I thought we were going to have some _fun_." Hook licked his lips and flicked his tongue looking at her as if he was a starving animal about the devour its meal.

Emma seized up at his words, reminded of what Killian had said to her in Neverland. But she knew that _this_ is not what he had meant. "No-" she began but it was too 'slips crashed into hers so forcefully her head hit the cabinwall behind her  
/with a loud bang. Hook forced her mouth open and shoved his tongue in as deeply as it would go. He pressed her firmly to the wall, rubbing himself against her, his bulge pressing against so she could feel _exactly_ where _he was_ going  
/with this.

Hook then spun her around, keeping her trapped to his chest and attacked her neck. Ripping open her corset with his hook. His hands groped at her chest. Emma let lout a moan, half in fear, half in pleasure. How many times had she thought of Killiandoing  
/justthis?

Emma was terrified of her confused feelings for Killian and even more terrified about his unconfused feelings for her. However she was still a woman and not impervious to his good looks and charm. That's why she had let herself get slightlycarried  
/away earlier with Hook. She had thought that she was just having some well deserved fun. Some flirting, some drinks, a passionate kiss that didn't have to mean anything and that didn't hurt anyone.

 _So much for not getting hurt_ shethought to herself grimly.

Hook finally let go of Emma's breasts and brought one of Emma's hands up above their heads trapping it their with his hook. He then took her other hand and shoved it into his pants making her firmly grasp his length, causing her to stroke it. He once  
/again buried his mouth into her neck, biting down hard whenever their hands stroked his tip. Emma considered grasping him a little _too_ firmly in her hand but she didn't want to scar Killian for life, and the way Hook's fingers were entwined  
/with hers, having most of the control over her movements, it wasn't much of an option anyway. Emma screamed out again in pain and pleasure as Hook bit down hard again on her neck. Despite her situation she couldn't help but feel slightly lustful  
towardsthe

pirate. He _was_ technically Killian after all and she was dripping for him against her better judgement.

The more sensible part of her was still trying to break free from Hook's grasp but nothing she did worked, it only seemed to make him angrier and more determined to have her. And so she gave up and gave into her desire for Killian that had alwaysbeen  
/bubblingjust below the surface, letting the pirate ravage her. She was tired of pushing Killian away and tired and running from this when it felt so, _damn, good._

Killian swiftly but carefully made his way towards the woods where he had told Emma to wait, still keeping his head down as to assure no one would see him. Finishing his business with Snow had taken longer than he had expected it too. Some of theevilqueens  
/soldiers had come into the tavern and He and Snow had been forced to sneak out the back and her into the back of an unsuspecting peddlers wagon, that was headed in the direction of Midas's castle.

Killian lightly brushed his fingers to his lips, still feelings Emma's there. He knew she was probably going to give him hell for that as soon as they were reunited, but he didn't care, it had been worth it. If Emma was ok with _Hook_ kissing her  
/solustfully then Killian deserved to remind Emma just how much _he loved_ her.

As Killian made his way closer towards the trees he half expected Emma to pop out from somewhere to yell at him for his indiscretion and lateness. When she didn't he called out in a whisper "Swan?"

He saw nothing.

"Swan!?" He called out louder and more frantically this gnawing feeling he had had in his gut from the moment he left her in the tavern went into overdrive. Killian began panicking, frantic to find her. He looked out, from where he was at the

top of the the hill he could see the entire village, it was small and dark but he saw no trace of her.

Beyond the village was the docks and the _Jolly_ _Roger_ where he had left the unconscious Ho-

 _NO_! he thought, _Emma!_

Suddenly the anxiety and panic that he had been feeling all night overtook him and he began sprinting down the hill no longer being careful of who saw him for he knew _exactly_ where she was.

She had never made it off the ship.

Hook threw Emma across the desk and looked down to untie the laces of his leather pants. His rough treatment of her quickly brought Emma back to her senses from her previous lust filled haze. The pain she felt as she was slammed into the hardwood quicklyreminded  
/her that the man doing this to her _wasn't_ Killianand that this man _didn't_ care about her, because she knew that Killian would never treat her so forcefully.

Emma saw this as her only chance to escape soshe gotup and ran for the ladder but Hook caught her and threw her against the desk again so that she was on her back. His eyes angrier and hungrier then she had ever seen anyone's. He yanked her arms

up over her head and trapped them there with his hook,

pressing hard into the soft wood of the table. He sneered at her mockingly.

"Oh bravo lass, that was a fair attempt but you see, Captain Hook always gets what he wants." His glare sent a shiver through her spine, but Emma met hismocking words with some of her own, she was a fighter after all.

"Except for your revenge on the crocodile." Emma said and spat upat him, hitting him in the eye, she no longercaredwhat hedid to her, she was not going down without a fight.

"Oh you'll pay for that, love" Hook said to her. He angrily shoved a nearby rag in her mouth gagging her. Emma tried to remove the gag but she couldn't. And so she turned her focus onbreathing through her nose. She was unable to wriggle free from

his grasp,her hands caught beneath his sharp metal appendage.

Hook began working his way down her body with his mouth,stopping at her breasts as he sucked and bit as her nipples.

 _This is it_ Emma thoughtto herself.

She pleadingly searched Hooks eyes looking for any sign of _her_ Killian in there, but she found none. Only an angry, drunk Hook.

Emma suddenly realized that all she wanted was Killian and not just for a quick passionate roll in the sheets, one time thing forever. Emma wanted Killian's strong protective arms wrapped around her. Killian's soft loving lips against

hers. Killian's gentleringedfingers caressing her cheek and tangling in herhair. And most of all she wanted Killian's piercingblue,kind, loving eyes looking straight into her soul, reading her like an open book, the way he

had been able to do from thevery first moment they had met. She wanted Killian, the man she loved.

Emma knew that anyone would say that what she was suddenly feeling was Stockholm syndrome, love for her captor in order to mentally handle what was happening to her, because the man doing this to her technically was KillianJones butEmma

knew differently.

Firstly this man was _not_ Killian and secondly and more importantly, Emma realized that she had fallen in with love Killian long before this awful ordeal had begun. She didn't know when exactly, he had snuck uponher, gotten under her

skin and wormed his way into her heart. She had just been running from it. Running from _him_ , afraid of what would happen if she let him in.

 _Oh the irony_ Emma thoughtto herself withdark sarcasm as Hook moved his mouth toher other breast.

Killian had been right of course, right about everything. Emma _could_ see a happy future in Storybrooke, a future that included him, but she had been too afraid of it. If she hadn't been such a coward, then she wouldn't have run off during the  
/party and Killian wouldn't have chased after her, trying to convince her to stay. They wouldn't have been anywhere near Zelena's time portal when it opened and Killian wouldn't have followed her when she had gotten sucked through it. The twoofthemwouldn'thave  
/interrupted her parents meeting, forcing them to use Hook's ship and needing to distract past Hook at the tavern, as a way of fixing what they had done. And above all elseIf Emma hadn't been so eager with Hook do to her own repressed feelings

for Killianat

the bar while she distracted him from what _her_ Hook was doing aboard the _Jollythis wouldn't_ be happening.

 _It's all my fault_ Emmathought to herself, _and now I may never see Killian or my family ever again_.

Emma had no idea of what Hook's plan was once he was finished with her but she had a feeling that it wasn't a good one. Fromhis rough treatment of her she assumed that he wasn't about to just let her go, especially after herinsubordination towardshim.  
/She was probably going to be locked up and kept as a play thing for him and his crew or worse. Emma wasn't a religiousperson but in that moment she prayed to whatever god there was that she would live through this and be able to return to herKillian  
/andhertime once Hook was finished.

Hook finally pulled away from her breasts, he had been stroking his cock all this time with his free hand as hehad taken her in his mouth. However he was apparently unableto take it anymore he began gathering her skirts and shefelt

/him rip away her panties.

"So lass, lets see what happens when I jab you with my sword." Hook heatedly said. Emma looked up and saw him readying himself to plunge into her.

Emma leaned back on the table and closed her eyes.

 _here it comes_ she thought.

Emma closed her eyes even tighter, as tightly as she could. In her mind she went to her happy place; in Killian's safe and loving arms.

Emma suddenly felt the wait of Hook being thrown off of her and an enraged roar of furry. She opened her eyes in time to see Hook being thrown across the room by a dark figure. It was Killian, _her_ Killian. She quickly sat up and took thegag  
/out of her mouth, fixing her corset, lowering her skirts and covering herself the best she could.

Killian shoved Hook up against the wall and began beating him senseless, within seconds Hook's face was bloodied Emma suddenly saw a new soft scar appear on Killian's own facein correspondence to where he had just torn at Hooks cheek with his ownhook.  
/Killian thendrew his sword to the pirates neck. "Lets see what happens when I jab you with _my_ sword" Killian growled fiercely at him, about to slit Hook's throat, murder in his eyes.

"Killian! no! Don't!" Emma shouted, quickly jumping up from the table and grasping Killian's arm attempting to lower it from the bloodied pirates throat. "You can't kill him!"

"Why not!" Killian yelled back, enraged.

"BECAUSE HES YOU!" Emma shouted at him desperately.

"I know," Killian angrily "that's the point Swan, I deserve to die for this."

"That doesn't matter!" Emma yelled frantically trying to get through to him "I need you!" Killian didn't answer her, he just kept his sword to Hooks throat while Hook just glared at him unable to wriggle free.

Emma reached up and placed her hand on Killian's face, slowly it softened under her touch. "I need you." She repeated softly stroking his cheeks and pushing the hair from his eyes. When he finally turned to look at her she could see tearsin his

blue eyes but beyond that she saw the love and kindness that she had always known, the love and kindness that Hooks eyes didn't have.

"Emma," he breathed heartbrokenly.

"Killian, put the sword down, we have to go, he has to live." Emma said softly pulling Killian's arm away.

"Do you remember anything." Emma asked him softly. Looking at her from across the fire he saw that her knees were pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Pain, intense and overwhelming ripped through Killian's body at her question, eyesonce  
/again beginning to water he said "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it."

"No I meant-" Emma started but Killian cut her off

"Aye, I know what you meant love, and no, I don't." After Emma had somehow convinced Killian that killing his former self was not going to do any of them any good (especially for him) she had doused Hook with forgetting dust that Rumplestilskinhad  
/given them, claiming that they were "bound to screw something else up."

Killian just glared into the fire unable to get the images of the scene he had just witnessed out of his head. Emma trapped and defenseless against Hook's angry, drunken assault. He couldn't believe Emma had convinced him to let him live.

Despite whatEmma thought Killian fully understood the fact that killing Hook would have meant an end to his own life and he really didn't care. No one should _ever_ get away withtreatinghis Swan that way, including himself. If it

had been any other man Killian would have killed him on the spot. And he believed that his punishment should be no less deserved to die for what he had done and hadalmost done to her. The only reason he hadn't killed Hookwas

because Emma still neededKillian'shelp to get home. But once he made sure she was safely reunited with her family in their own time Killian intended to leave Storybrooke and never return, not wanting Emma to be reminded of the violent

assault she had just lived through every timeshe looked at him. It would ruin him, to leave her, but it would hurt just as bad for her to look at him with hatred and disgust for the rest of his life.

He had they mighthavehad was now gone for good and Killian knew it. His heart broke again just thinking about it. He should have known his past would comeback to haunt him, making bloody well

sure he would never get his happy ending. In all his years he had never thought his villainous deeds would ruin him quite so literally but it didn't matter. What's donewas done and there was nothing he coulddo to make up for it, except

get her home and then leave her to live out the rest of her life in peace, without him.

Killian was so trapped in his own self loathing thoughts that he hadn't realized she had come and sat down next to him. He felt her fingers lightly touch his furrowed brow.

"Hey," she whispered her voice as soft as silk "it's fine, I'm ok." Killian looked at her horror washing over his face.

"It is certainly not _FINE_ Emma!" He spat at her "what he did - what _I DID_ to you - is not _FINE_!"

"What you did was save me." Emma said to him gently not at all affected by his words.

"Save you from myself and my evil doings!" Killian shot back at her as he got up from the log they were sitting on,pacing away from her.

"That wasn't you." Emma said quickly catching up to him.

Killian turned on her "Aye, then, if it wasn't me then why did you keep me from killing him?" Killian questioned her angrily, knowing he had her trapped.

"What I meant was that it wasn't who you are _now_." Emma reminded to him determinedly, a fierceness in her green eyes.

"That doesn't matter!" Killian raved.

"Yes it does!" Emma countered "the man I know would never hurt me, would never treat me, or _any_ woman the way that Hook did just now."

Killian looked at her coldly "maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Was all he could manage to say to her.

"He was drunk," Emma said "I kept giving him drinks all night, so he was very, very drunk, thanks to me, and I got him riled up. I was a tease. I shouldn't have-"

Killian grabbed a hold of Emma's arms tightly and shook her "Emma!Don't you _DARE_ try and blame yourself for what just happened!"Killian yelled, his eyes fiery with anger and pain as they bored into hers. Emma flinched at his tight grasp and  
/the proximity his face was to hers as he screamed.

At her flinchKillian quickly let go, remembering that she probably never wanted him to touch her everagain. But Emma didn't walk away she just looked up into his pained eyes.

Emma looked at him. All she wanted to do was make his pain go away. Why couldn't he see what she saw. The the man who had assaulted her wasn't him, at least not anymore. He had been a dark and vengeance filled pirate for hundreds of years. She had alwaysassumed  
/that not all of his... _conquests_ were entirely consensual, he was a pirate after assuming something and living it were slightly different andAlthough she had been a bit a bit shaken by the experience, it only proved

to her just how far hehad come.

She reached up again to stroke his face. Killian flinched but didn't pull away. "Ok" Emma said quietly as she lightly brushed the hair from his watering eyes. "Ok, it wasn't my fault, but it wasn't yours either."

"No Swan it _bloody_ _well_ _was_ my-" Killian shook his head and began to pull away from her but Emma clasped his face in both her hands.

"Look at me." Emma said. When Killian didn't Emma said it again this time more forcefully "Killian look at me!" He finally met her gaze and she saw nothing but pain and sorrow reflected in his blue eyes, but they weren't anything like Hook's eyes,clouded  
/with darkness, hate and vengeance. No Killian's eyes were clear and bright despite the pain that was clearly etched across them. Emma knew that she could look into his eyes forever. Eyes were the windows to the soul and Killian Jones soulwas

as good as it came. Emma pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately then. When he didn't respond she just kissed him harder.

Eventually Killian gave in and kissed her back. Desperation, anger, relief, self loathing,love, joy all washing through him in a confusing and overwhelming mess as her pressed her body close to his and tangled his hand in her hair.

He had to make sure she was real, thatshe was alive and well and not still trapped in that monsters lair. Emma just kissed him back with all the passion in the world. Eventually he pulled away, needing air and to clear his conflicting thoughts and  
/emotions. Emma breathed heavily,

but she kept her hands on his face, eyes still boring into his.

"It wasn't you." She finally said, catching her breathe "it was Hook. _You_ riskedyour life and followed me here. _You_ wentand got me in New York. _You_ savedme just now.I love _you_."

"Emma" Killian breathed looking deep into her eyes. His were still filled with pain but behind that pain Emma saw a glimmer of hope and of course she also saw his all consuming love her her. Nothing like Hook's eyes. "you can't mean…not after whatjust  
/happened…"

"Yes I do." She interjected "I love you. No matter who you once were or what you did. You've changed. Really and truly changed and I love you. I never want to be without you ever again."

Killian looked at Emma his heart swelling to enormous size, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She loved him?After everything she had just seen? After everything he had done? She still wanted to be with him? He couldn't believe it. For once

inhis life words failed him. He didn't know whether to rejoice or question her sanity.

"Emma, I…" was all he could get out before she put her finger to his lips.

"Don't leave me Killian. Everyone leaves. I know what you're thinking, I can see it in your eyes and I'm asking you now, don't leave me. I know that after everything that's just happened you'rethinking I'll be better off without you around, butI

promise you, I won't. I want you, I _need_ youand I love you so _please_ …please _don't go anywhere._ " She choked out the last part, tears finally spilling over on her face.

Killian looked at her. When he had found her she hadn't been crying the way he had expected her to be, and he had seen no evidence that she had shed a single tear during the entire ordeal. Emma was strong and brave and not afraid of anything. But this,  
/theidea of him leaving her was enough to bring her to tears. He brought her closeto him then, hugging her tightly to his body.

"As you wish." He whispered into her hair. "I won't leave, it would kill me to leave you now anyway. I love you." He said pulling her back and looking her in the eye. She smiled at him through her tears.

"I know, I love you too." She said. He kissed her then, finally letting himself revel in her words, his disgust for himself melting away ever so slightly. He didn't know if he would ever truly forgive himself for what had occurredthatnight but at

this moment he didn't care. _Emma_ loved _him_ , despite all his many flaws. _Emma_ saw past the villain that he had once truly been. She had seen him at his absolute worst and loved him despite it all and that was enough for him to  
/be happy forever.


End file.
